Memory Beta:Requests for adminship
For information on Wiki Administrators, see the Wikipedia article. To nominate someone, set up a new section for them and use their talk page to notify them. Self-nominations are allowed. After seven days, an admin will evaluate the supporting and opposing votes, the discussion, and the need for admins and determine whether the situation merits adminship. List of current admins See Project:Administrators. Past nominations * project: /2006 archive * project: /2007 archive * project: /2009 archive * project: /2010s archive Current nominations GusF Accepted: '''Yes' Discussion I would like to request that I be considered for admin status. Over the course of the last several years, I have racked up almost 6,000 edits and I think that it's fair to say that the lion's share have been of high quality. The bulk of my edits over the course of the previous year have been related to the mirror universe, which I adore. Last year, I was shocked to see that the information about them on the Wiki was severely lacking despite its popularity and decided to do what I could to correct that. While I didn't exactly intend to dedicate so much of my free time to editing the Wiki, it became a labour of love and I'd like to think that I've vastly improved the Wiki's mirror universe coverage. That said, my edits have certainly not been confined to mirror universe topics as I've attempted to use my time editing to strengthen the links between the various media in which Star Trek is presented by adding information taken from not only the television series and the novels but the various comic ranges and short story collections in order to make the Wiki's treatment and coverage of the Star Trek universe more coherent as well as more accessible to other editors. Furthermore, I've been primarily concerned with improving existing articles rather than creating new ones. When it comes to editing, I'm hardworking, methodical, detail orientated and highly proficient when it comes to written English. With no false modesty, I think that I've substantially improved the Wiki's coverage of a previously neglected facet of the Star Trek franchise. I'll leave it up to other users to determine my trustworthiness but I tend to keep an eye on pages being edited by unregistered users and, in so doing, I often correct factual, grammatical and spelling errors. This sometimes necessitates rewriting entire articles. With respect to the technical side of the Wiki, I have recently recreated several hundred categories in order to better arrange information regarding births and deaths, particularly those of real life people, in order to make such information not only better organised but more accessible. I have also added dozens of pictures to the Wiki over the course of the last year. --GusF (talk) 19:07, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :I have a couple concerns I would like you to address before I vote either way. Looking through your edit history, your contributions seem to come in large bursts and then trail off for a couple months and then pick back up again. Do you believe this pattern will continue in the future? Because this wiki certainly does not need more admins with streaky or minimal editing. Further, you cite your large number of edits, but over 2500 of those edits are from the last month, so that doesn't necessarily constitute a solid history of work. :Also, as an admin, one of your main duties is to uphold the policies of the wiki, but under two months ago I had to undo one of your contributions because the article had been copied from Memory Alpha. One of our more important policies, due to licensing, is the no copying one. With that said, how do you plan on enforcing policy having so recently had issues with it yourself? :None of these are meant to be accusations, I would just like to hear your thoughts before voting either way. Thanks!--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 18:15, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::While I admit that my edits in the past have indeeded tended to come in large bursts and trail off, I certainly intend to continue editing regularly from this point onwards. It's unlikely that I'll be able to rack up 2,500 edits every month or even most months as I've had a lot of free time on my hands lately to be brutally honest but I don't intend to go without editing for up to three months at a time as I have in the past either. Furthermore, the proximity in terms of time of those edits may not constitute a solid history of work but I think that these edits nevertheless illustrate the quality of my work. ::I admit that copying the Kryton article from Memory Alpha on that occasion would serve to work against me and the only defence that I can use, once more being brutally honest, was ignorance of the licensing issue. I had seen several articles which seemed to have been copied verbatim from Memory Alpha and incorrectly and perhaps foolishly assumed that such behaviour was acceptable. However, in the intervening two months, I have written and augmented many articles concerning canon characters, concepts, etc. and have never resorted to copying in doing so. While I have occasionally used Memory Alpha articles as a guide in writing or rewriting the corresponding Memory Beta article, I did so with the sole purpose of ensuring that the canon information that I was adding was as correct and factual as it possibly could be. Based on my more recent performance, I don't foresee having a problem enforcing the relevant policy in the future if my application is successful. ::I hope that this addresses your concerns to your satisfaction. Please, don't hesitate to raise any other issues with me. I most certainly did not see them as accusations but as what they were: perfectly legitimate and understandable concerns. Thank you very much! --GusF (talk) 22:40, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Support # support -- Captain MKB 01:44, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Oppose #--> Doug86 I would like to request that I be considered for admin status, as I have made a number of contributions to this wiki and plan on doing so in the foreseeable future, and I think being an admin would help improve further contributions. Doug86 (talk) 04:15, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Discussion ; Vote: Generally Support : Doug86 edits a lot of necessary revisions to links and coding and such. I've had difficulties in the past discussing reasoning of certain edits with Doug86, but this isnt a huge stopping block to adminship -- i'd just ask that Doug86 be forthcoming, clear and concise if any admin tasks require group discussion, and otherwise ring in my support. -- Captain MKB 01:34, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Syk99 I am requesting admin privileges because I realized there are several minor pages with the same content but different names, and there are always one of them having some information that the other doesn't... becoming admin would help me on gathering all content from both pages into just one, and then deleting the other page, making searchs about the specified subject easier and bringing much more detailed results. I usually also take my spare time adding new pages generally related to the Star Trek Online universe. :Site note: Please note that deleting is not the appropriate way to deal with these types of situations. They should be merged, and merged properly as per . In the short term, it would be best to indicate the need for this kind of work on the associated talk pages. -- sulfur (talk) 13:59, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::In an additional note, merges and moves like this take a great deal of information gathering and, in a current situation on another talk page, we're having trouble finding the reasoning for at least one move. To gain my support i'd need to see a better understanding of how a name conflict merge/move would be handled by this user, as it is lacking in the current situation. -- Captain MKB 18:45, October 3, 2015 (UTC)